Chiss
Die Chiss sind eine blauhäutige humanoide Spezies, die auf dem Planeten Csilla heimisch sind. Neben ihrer blauen Hautfarbe fallen besonders die charakteristischen schwarz-blauen Haare sowie die rot glühenden Augen auf. Ein bekannter Angehöriger dieser Spezies, der imperiale Großadmiral Thrawn, hielt seine Herkunft lange Zeit geheim. Beschreibung Neben dem äußeren Erscheinungsbild, das insbesondere durch eine blaue Hautfarbe und leuchtend rote Augen besticht, halten sich die Chiss dezent im Hintergrund. Durch ihren heimlichtuerischen und berechnenden Charakter ist kaum etwas über das physische Leben der Chiss bekannt, was hauptsächlich auf der Tatsache basiert, dass die Chiss stets versuchen, ihre Spezies zu schützen. Csilla, die Heimat der Chiss, ist eine unwirtliche Eiswüste mit vielen Gletschern und häufig eintretendem Unwetter. Durch diese schweren Alltagsbedingungen mussten sich die Chiss sowohl gesellschaftlich als auch technologisch an ihre neue Umwelt anpassen. Im Laufe der Evolution entstand so ihre blaue Hautfarbe, da sich in der Hydrosphäre des Planeten ein blau tönendes Mineral befindet. Dennoch sind die Chiss für ein Leben in der Eiszeit gänzlich ungeeignet, was Wissenschaftler zu der Schlussfolgerung führte, dass die Spezies den Planeten lange vor der Eiszeit kolonisierte. Im sozialen Umgang miteinander zeigen die Chiss öffentlich kaum Gefühle und jegliche Verstöße gegen gegenwärtige Regeln werden unnachgiebig geahndet. Dennoch haben die Chiss ein starkes Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl gegenüber ihren Familien und auch im Bezug auf die gesamte Spezies. Die Chiss stehen für Selbstdisziplin, Mut, Verantwortung und Leistungsfähigkeit. Um sich stets an diese überhöhten moralischen Vorstellungen und Perfektionen zu erinnern, verwenden die Chiss das Idealbild der Roten Flamme. Regeln und Vorschriften sind unanfechtbare Prämissen für ein Leben in einer Umwelt, die sich nur durch einen technischen Fortschritt ertragen lässt. Aus diesem Grund ist es auch verständlich, dass die Chiss fremde Technologien sammeln, um diese für ihre Zwecke zu erweitern und somit zu verbessern. Die meisten der Chiss sprechen die Handelssprachen Sy Bisti und Minnisiat. So war es den Händlern Dubrak Quennto, Maris Ferasi und Jorj Car'das nur möglich, sich mit den Chiss zu verständigen, weil sie Sy Bisti sprachen.Die Kundschafter Kultur und Politik Sozialer Umgang miniatur|links|Ein Soldat der Chiss. Im Umgang mit einer fremden Spezies versuchen die Chiss auf fanatische und leidenschaftliche Weise ihre Identität zu schützen. Dieses kritische Verhalten zu anderen Individuen führte dazu, dass zahlreiche Völker die Anschauung verfolgen, die Chiss wären verachtend und missbilligend gegenüber fremden Spezies. Die vielen Feinde, die die Chiss in der Galaxis haben, werden dabei nicht unterschätzt. Zwar sind sie keinesfalls überheblich, doch irrationale Verhaltens- oder Gefühlszustände wie Rache, Wut oder Angst werden von den Chiss grundlegend als Ablenkung verstanden. Dennoch, auch bei den Chiss gibt es das Problem, dass manche versuchen, mehr Macht an sich zu reißen. So versuchte beispielsweise Chaf'orm'bintrano der Fünften Herrscherfamilie, das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt in seine Hände zu bekommen. Durch diese Neuheit würde die Chaf Familie in ihrer Macht und somit in ihrer Position gestärkt, wodurch das Gleichgewicht der Mächte auf Csilla verschoben worden wäre und es zu einem Bürgerkrieg hätte kommen können. Die Chiss haben die Tradition, bei größeren Familien eines der Kinder zu verstecken, damit Feinde dieser Familie nicht die Möglichkeit haben, die gesamte Blutlinie auszulöschen. So erzählte zum Beispiel Jagged Fel, seine Mutter habe fünf Kinder geboren, jedoch hat sie insgesamt sechs Kinder. Dies erklärt sich durch die Tatsache, dass Cem Fel das so genannte „Schattenkind“ der Familie darstellt.Die Königsdrohne Politik miniatur|rechts|Das Symbol der Chiss. Primär setzt sich die Regierung des Planeten Csilla aus neun verzweigten Herrscherfamilien zusammen. Jeder Chiss gehört jeweils einer dieser Herrscherfamilien an, die wiederum für sich ein Regierungsgebiet verwalten. So finden sich sämtliche soziale Themen wie Justiz, Gesundheit und Arbeit im Haus der Sabosen. Verteidigende und militärische Organe werden hingegen von den Nuruodos verwaltet, während das Haus der Csapla sich um die Kolonisation kümmert. Themen rund um wissenschaftliche, industrielle und kommunikative Aspekte werden vom Haus der Inrokini verwaltet. Die Anzahl der Häuser variiert je nach Situation. In Csaplar, der Hauptstadt Csillas, befindet sich das in Abteilungen aufgegliederte Kabinett, das wiederum von einem demokratisch gewählten Parlament aufgestellt wird. Das Kabinett hat die Aufgabe, alle wichtigen Angelegenheiten zu erörtern und dann an das zuständige Haus weiterzuleiten. Da die Chiss kein Geld als Zwischenmittel des Handels verwenden, hat sich die Regierung mit keinerlei finanziellen Angelegenheiten auseinanderzusetzen. Die Chiss-Bevölkerung setzt sich aus insgesamt 28 Kolonien zusammen, für die je ein Gouverneur zuständig ist. Militär und Technologie [[Datei:Chiss KlauenjägerNEGVV.jpg|miniatur|links|180px|Ein Nssis-Klauenjäger.]] Die Chiss verfügen über ein relativ mächtiges Militär, dessen Hauptflotte die Vorgeschobene Verteidigungsflotte der Chiss ist, die bereits lange vor 27 VSY von Jer'Jo Cam'co gegründet wurde und auch in mehrere Gruppen gegliedert ist.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Der verschollene Planet Die Truppen der Chiss sind generell sehr gut ausgebildet und bewiesen ihre Überlegenheit in vielen Kämpfen, unter anderem gegen die Killiks und die Yuuzhan Vong. Die Vorgeschobene Verteidigungsflotte verfügte über eine große Anzahl verschiedener Schiffe. Der Standardjäger ist der ''Nssis''-Klasse Klauenjäger. Als größere Raumschiffe-Klassen wären zu erwähnen der Chiss-Sternzerstörer und der Chiss-Kreuzer. Die Sternzerstörer der Chiss sind etwas größer als jene der ''Imperium''-Klasse des Galaktischen Imperiums und sind auch häufig mit einem Gravitationsprojektor ausgestattet.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter – Aufstieg Die Soldaten der Chiss sind sehr ernsthaft und diszipliniert und führen Befehle aus, ohne sie in Frage zu stellen. Jedoch sind die Chiss klug genug, um auch eigenständig Änderungen vorzunehmen, sollte sich der gegebene Befehl als nicht funktionierend erweisen. Die Chiss waren nicht nur begabte Raumschiffbauer. Unter anderem verfügten sie über mindestens eine gut bewaffnete, technologisch gut ausgestattete Raumstation an der Redoute, die sogenannte Brask Oto-Kommandostation. Die meisten Schiffe der Chiss verfügten außerdem über einen recht guten Hyperraumantrieb, so hatten die Klauenjäger zum Beispiel einen der Klasse 1.5.The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels Die Chiss lebten auf dem Planeten Cssila, der fast vollkommen von Eis und Schnee bedeckt ist. In den außen gelegenen Eiswüsten Cssilas ist es für die meisten Spezies lebensfeindlich und auch das Vorankommen ist nicht allzu leicht. Die Chiss entwickelten spezielle Schneefahrzeuge, mit denen sie leicht durch den Schnee und das Eis kamen. Außerdem stellten sie entsprechende Schutzanzüge her, mit denen sie sich relativ gefahrenlos in den kälteren Gebieten aufhalten konnten. Militärische Struktur und Gliederung miniatur|rechts|180px|Commander Thrawn in seiner schwarzen Uniform. Die Ränge im Reich der Chiss sind denen der Republik und des Imperiums ähnlich, so gibt es sowohl den Captain beziehungsweise den Kapitän als auch den Admiral. Ein Chiss-Kommandant hat einen sehr hohen Rang inne und befehligt häufig ganze Flotten oder Flottenteile, während Generäle nicht immer auf größeren Schiffen stationiert sind sondern auch häufig eine Staffel kommandieren, wie zum Beispiel General Jagged Fel. Die Hauptflotte, die Vorgeschobene Verteidigungsflotte der Chiss selbst, hat mindestens zwei Untergruppen, die Erste Voraustruppe der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte und die Zweite Voraustruppe der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte und kein Chiss duldet es, dass gegen den Kodex verstoßen wird. Außerdem verfügen die Chiss über die sogenannte "CEDF", stehend für Chiss Expansionary Defense Fleet, die nicht nur äußere, sondern auch innere Angelegenheiten klärt. Die Chiss konnten es nicht leiden, wenn nicht-Chiss, die eine Frage an das Militär haben, nach einer Person fragen, anstatt nach dem Posten. Für Chiss ist die Person, die momentan das Kommando inne hat, nicht so wichtig wie der Rang selbst, so unterstützten sie fremde lieber, wenn sie zum Beispiel nach dem Admiral der Flotte fragten, anstatt nach der Person. Die Truppen der Chiss selbst trugen meist eine pechschwarze Uniform.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Die Ruinen von Coruscant Folgende Ränge sind im Chiss-Militär bekannt. *'Syndic' – Der Syndic ist eine sehr hohe Position im Militär der Chiss. Der Syndic wird meist nach Leistung gewählt und hat eine hohe Befehlsgewalt. *'Assistent-Syndic' – Der Assistent-Syndic ist ein Posten direkt unter dem Syndic, der diesem aushilft und ebenfalls eine hohe Befehlsgewalt hat. *'Admiral' – Ähnlich wie bei der Republik oder dem Imperium ist der Admiral eine hohe Person in der Hierarchie und befehligt meist mehrere Flotten.Thrawn-Trilogie – Erben des Imperiums *'Kommandant/Commander' – Der Kommandant ist nach dem Admiral ein sehr hoher Posten, der häufig das Kommando über eine Flotte inne hat. *'General' – Der General arbeitet nicht immer auf dem Boden oder dem Schiff. Oft führt er eine Staffel an Jägern und gibt von dort aus Befehle. *'Captain/Kapitän' – Der Captain ist der Befehlshaber eines einzelnen Schiffes oder auch einer Flotte, sollte es notwendig sein. *'Lieutenant' – Der Lieutenant ist ein niedrigerer Posten, der meist kleinere Einheiten befehligt oder auch nur aushilft. Sprache und Namensgebung miniatur|links|180px|Zwei weibliche Chiss. Die meisten Chiss beherrschen bis zu drei Sprachen, von denen Cheunh die Hauptsprache ist. Viele Chiss sehen ihre Sprache als exklusiv an und reagieren oftmals beleidigt, wenn sie sie aus den Mündern Fremder oder Nicht-Chiss im Allgemeinen hören. Cheunh besteht aus aggressiv klingenden und kompliziert auszusprechenden Lauten. Die Syntax ist relativ simpel, doch bereitet die Phonetik den meisten Nicht-Muttersprachlern Probleme. So bezeichnete sich Jorj Car'das einst selbst als Fischerboot statt als Händler, da er das Wort „Pohskapforian“ falsch betonte. Die große Herausforderung im Cheunh ist es, die feinen Nuancen in der Sprache zu unterscheiden. Dies erschwert das Sprechen der Sprache, zumal Spezies wie Menschen offensichtlich schon physiologisch nicht dazu geeignet sind, die Sprache perfekt sprechen zu können. Daher sind die meisten Chiss, die mit Außenweltlern zu tun haben, mehrsprachig. So werden im Randbereich des Chiss-Territoriums die Handelssprachen Minnisiat und Sy Bisti benutzt, um mit anderen Völkern zu verkehren. Die Chiss selbst kennen in ihrer Sprache nur sehr wenige Beleidigungen, von denen die schlimmste „Moactan teel“, was bedeutet, dass jemand hellhaarig ist. Jedoch ergibt diese Beleidigung nur im Chiss-Territorium einen Sinn, wo die meisten Einwohner pechschwarzes Haar tragen. Die Namensgebung der Chiss ist relativ kompliziert, wobei so gut wie jeder Chiss drei Namen trägt, die durch ein Apostroph voneinander getrennt werden. Der erste Name bezeigt dabei die Familie, der man angehört und der zweite entspricht meistens einem "Vornamen". Der dritte Name kann unter Umständen ebenfalls eine Zugehörigkeit darstellen, unter anderem bei adoptierten Chiss wie Mitth'raw'nuruodo, dessen erster Name „Mitth“ der Adoptivfamilie angehört und dessen letzter Name „Nuruodo“ den seines eigenen Hauses darstellt. Die Kernnamen werden in den meisten Fällen aus den letzten beiden Buchstaben – oder auch nur den letzten – des ersten, aus dem zweiten und aus dem ersten Buchstaben des dritten Namen gebildet, was in Mitth'raw'nuruodos Fall „Thrawn“ ist. Jedoch ist diese Regel kein Gesetz, so haben manche Chiss wie Menschen nur zwei Namen, wie in Shawnkyr Nuruodos Fall, oder der Kernname wird anders gebildet, weshalb zum Beispiel auch Fehlaaur'aitel'loro statt „Uraitell“ nur mit seinem Familiennamen „Fehlaaur“ angesprochen wird.Legacy – Die Klauen des Drachen Auch die Chiss Hess'irolia'nuruodo und Ina'ganet'nuruodo bildeten hier eine Ausnahme, da diese häufig nur mit ihrem "Vornamen" angesprochen wurden. Auch gab es mehrere andere für Chiss Abnormale Namen, wie zum Beispiel BaltkeDunkles Nest – Der Schwarmkrieg oder Cyndra mit nur einem Namen oder auch andere Namen wie zum Beispiel der des Jer'Jo Cam'cos. Unter Chiss ist die Verwendung des Kernnamens jedoch nur unter guten Freunden und Verwandten üblich, andere Personen müssen einen Chiss mit seinem vollen Namen anreden. Einige Chiss erlaubten jedoch auch Nicht-Chiss, sie mit ihrem Kernnamen anzusprechen, da die korrekte Aussprache des vollen Namens vielen Spezies nicht möglich ist. Der Kodex Die Militärdoktrin der Chiss verbietet es ihnen, als erste jemanden anzugreifen. Thrawn missachtete diese Doktrin, als er das kurz vor dem Fall der Alten Republik gestartete Extragalaktische Flugprojekt, welches in das Chiss-Imperium eintrat, abschoss. Er wurde daraufhin verbannt und zog letztendlich Imperator Palpatines Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Werden die Chiss allerdings selbst angegriffen, ruhen sie erst, wenn alle Feinde restlos vernichtet sind. Das musste auch das unterlegene Ssi-ruuvi-Imperium spüren, als sie einige Chiss-Kolonien überfielen. Der darauf folgende Krieg zwischen Ssi-ruuk und Chiss war kurz aber gnadenlos, bis die unzähligen Schiffe der Chiss schließlich den Heimatplaneten der reptilischen Ssi-ruuk erreichten. Warum sie diesen nicht eroberten, ist nach wie vor unbekannt. Dieser Kodex war es, der die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen 35 NSY während der Schwarmkriege so verwirrte. Die Chiss griffen damals die Killiks an, weil sie ihre Grenzen überschritten hatten, doch sie beteuerten die Chiss nicht als erste provoziert zu haben. Dann jedoch hätten die Chiss laut ihrem Kodex nicht angreifen dürfen. Machtsensitive Chiss Machtsensitive Chiss kommen nur unglaublich selten vor. Diese haben mit schweren Vorurteilen zu kämpfen, denn die Mehrheit der Chiss hält Machtsensitivität für eine Unreinheit oder einen genetischen Defekt, die beseitigt werden muss. Deshalb versuchen die meisten machtsensitiven Chiss ihre Fähigkeiten zu gut wie möglich zu verstecken. Wenn doch bei einem Chiss bemerkt wird, dass er machtsensitiv ist, hängen die Folgen von seinem sozialen Stand und seiner familiären Herkunft ab. Chiss der unteren Klassen werden in diesem Fall aus dem Reich verbannt, während ein Chiss der gesellschaftlichen Elite durch chirurgische Operationen zusammen mit Medikamenten dafür sorgen kann, dass seine Machtkräfte inaktiv bleiben. Bei Chiss, die nicht nur eine Machtsensitivität besitzen, sondern diese auch noch trainieren, bleibt es nicht bei einer Verbannung oder medizinischen Eingriffen, sondern es kommt zur umgehenden Exekution. Deshalb sind Chiss, die ihre Machtfähigkeiten verbessern wollen, dazu gezwungen, ihre Familie und das Reich zu verlassen und stattdessen ihr Glück bei dem Jedi oder Sith zu versuchen. Geschichte Frühzeit miniatur|rechts|180px|Chiss-Scouts auf Csilla. Ohne Einfluss der Galaktischen Republik und des Sith-Imperiums entwickelte sich die Spezies in den zu damaligen Zeiten unbekannten Regionen der Galaxis zu einer fortschrittlichen Zivilisation, dem Reich der Chiss. Obwohl politische Machtkämpfe innerhalb der herrschenden Klasse anhielten, behielt das Reich stets die strikte Kontrolle über seinen Einflussbereich, sodass die Zivilisation aufblühen konnte. Wahrscheinlich waren die Chiss gar keine eigene Spezies, sonder nur Endprodukt eines fehlgeschlagenen Kolonialversuch auf Csilla. Kurz vor dem Großen Galaktischen Krieg entdeckte das Sith-Imperium die Chiss. Zur damaligen Zeit unterwarf das Imperium sämtliche Planeten, die nicht auf ihre Kapitulationen eingingen – bei den Chiss war dies jedoch anders, sodass sie nach Verhandlungen die ersten offiziellen Verbündeten des Imperiums wurden. Es gab eine Abmachung zwischen beiden Seiten. Die Chiss stellten ihre gesamten Ressourcen, Steuereinnahmen und das Militär unter die gemeinsame Flagge des Imperiums, gleichwohl sollte das Imperium den Chiss ihre Eigenständigkeit in Regierung und Verwaltung überlassen und kein Imperialer Fuß unerlaubt auf Csilla, ihre Heimatwelt, setzen. In der Folge des Kampfs auf Seiten der Imperialen gegen die Republik machten sie sich einen Namen als verlässliche Partner. Galaxisweit funktionierte die Integration der Chiss, trotzdem behielten sie weiterhin ihre unabhängige Denkweise und ihr Truppenkontigent bei. Extragalaktisches Flugprojekt miniatur|links|180px|Das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt. Im Jahre 27 VSY plante die Galaktische Republik das sogenannte Extragalaktische Flugprojekt, bei dem eine Gruppe von achtzehn Jedi unter der Führung des Meisters Jorus C'baoth. Kanzler Palpatine plante bereits damals, die Jedi zu vernichten, und bat deshalb die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, das Projekt abzuschießen. Jedoch gelangte die Flotte nach einigen Streitigkeiten trotzdem in den Chiss-Raum, wo sie von Thrawn entdeckt wurde, der gerade die Schmuggler Jorj Car'das und Maris Ferasi zu Gast hatte, die ihm Basic beibrachten. Thrawn entdeckte weitere im Chiss-Raum und begab sich deshalb zum Punkt, an dem die Flotte aus dem Hyperraum ausgetreten war, und stieß dort auf die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme, die ihn beschossen, woraufhin er ihre Flotte vernichtete und das Flaggschiff Darkvenge entern ließ. Dort sprach er mit den Kommandanten Siv Kav und Doriana, die ihn auf das Projekt aufmerksam machten, woraufhin er sich auf die Suche nach genannter Flotte machte. Nebenbei ließ er Car'das zu den Vagaari gehen, der ihnen Technologie verkaufen sollte, um sie zu einem Angriff auf die Chiss zu verleiten. Thrawn begab sich nun zum Austrittspunkt der Flotte und stieß dort ebenfalls auf die Vagaari. Während Thrawn mit C'baoth sprach nutze die Handelsföderation die Chance und vernichtete die komplette Flotte – bis auf Obi-Wan Kenobi und Anakin Skywalker, die zuvor in die Republik zurückgekehrt waren, starben alle Jedi und Truppen an Bord –, während Thrawns Truppen die Vagaari vernichteten. Thrawns Bruder Mitth'ras'safis starb bei einem Rettungsversuch und Thrawn selbst wurde aus dem Chiss-Raum verbannt, da man von seinem nicht genehmigten und ausreichend provozierten Angriff auf das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt erfuhr. Thrawn-Feldzug und das Imperium der Hand miniatur|rechts|180px|Großadmiral Thrawn Im Jahre 9 NSY wurde die Republik beinahe in die Knie gezwungen, von dem Chiss-Großadmiral Mitth'raw'nuruodo alias Thrawn, der einer der wenige Nichtmenschen im Dienste des Imperiums war. Einst wurde Thrawn von seinem eigenen Volk verbannt, weil er gegen den Kodex der Chiss verstieße, als er das Extragalaktische Flugprojekt abschoss. Nachdem der Imperator Palpatine starb, übernahm Thrawn 8 NSY das Galaktische Imperium und plante, die Neue Republik, die nur zwei Jahr zuvor gegründet wurde, zu vernichten. Deshalb scharte er die verbliebenen Teile des Imperiums um sich und kämpfte gegen die Neue Republik. Thrawn war ein brillanter Taktiker und hätte den Krieg auch beinahe für sich entscheiden können, wären die Noghri nicht hinter den Verrat gekommen, den er an ihnen übte, und sein persönlicher Leibwächter Rukh tötete ihn. Zehn Jahre später kam eine neue Krise über die Neue Republik, als sie verzweifelt nach eine Kopie des Caamas-Dokuments suchten. Zuvor hatten die beiden an Bord des Sternzerstörers von Booster Terrik, Errant Venture, eine Nachricht bekommen, in der Thrawns ganzer Name vorkam, weshalb Mara Jade Skywalker Luke Skywalker bat, sich mit ihr nach Nirauan zu begeben.Die Hand von Thrawn – Schatten der Vergangenheit Dort stießen sie überraschenderweise auf einen Teil des Imperiums der Hand, mit denen sie ein längeres Gespräch über Thrawn führte, auf das dann ein Beitrittsangebot vom Seiten des Imperiums der Hand, folgte. Mara lehnte dieses Angebot jedoch ab und betonte, dass sie nicht riskieren wolle, dass die Ressourcen, die Thrawn aufgebracht hatte, dem Restimperium in die Hände fallen würden. Als man sie außer Gefecht setzen wollte, erschien nun Luke, mit dem sie schnell die Flucht auf einem Schiff der Chiss ergriff. Um die Imperialen daran zu hindern, mit den Überresten des Imperiums Kontakt aufzunehmen, befahl Mara nach ihrer Landung nicht weit von der Festung, in der sich das Imperium aufhielt, entfernt mit ihrer Fernsteuerung der Jadefeuer, mit der Luke ja nach Nirauan gekommen war, in die Hangaröffnung der Basis zu fliegen und somit vorerst jegliche Starts zu unterbinden. Um jedoch noch an weitere Informationen zu gelangen, verschafften sie sich über einen geheimen Eingang Zugang zum Komplex. Hier – in einem geheimen Abschnitt der Festung – stießen sie auf einen Spaarti-Klon-Zylinder, in dem ein Klon des Großadmirals heranreifte. Kurz nach ihrer Entdeckung mussten sich beide zweier Wachdroiden erwehren, um daraufhin jedoch festzustellen, dass ein naher See den unteren, geheimen Teil des Komplexes mit Wasser ausfüllte, weswegen ihr Fluchtweg versperrt war. Aufgrund der gemeinsam erlebten Ereignisse fragte Luke Mara nun, ob sie bereit wäre, ihn zu heiraten. Sie stimmte zu, um dann daraufhin mit ihm einen Weg aus der Falle zu finden, auch wenn dies dem Klon Thrawns das Leben kostete. Mit dem Schiff kehrten sie schließlich in das Gebiet der Neuen Republik zurück – und hatten dank des Uploads von der Datenbank, den R2-D2 durchgeführt hatte, nun eine Kopie des Caamas-Dokumentes in der Hand, die sie der Neuen Republik zur Verfügung stellen konnten. Das Imperium der Hand existierte somit allerdings immer noch.Die Hand von Thrawn – Der Zorn des Admirals Der Neue Jedi-Orden miniatur|links|180px|Zwei Chiss während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges. Im Jahre 27 NSY sandten die Chiss einige Staffeln aus, die wegen der Bedrohung durch die Yuuzhan Vong in der Galaxis kundschaften sollten. Geführt wurden die Chiss von General Jagged Fel, der sich nach einigem kundschaften jedoch gegen den Willen seines Vaters dazu entschied, die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen weiterhin zu unterstützen, was er nicht zuletzt wegen seiner Liebe Jaina Solo tat. Seine Kameradin Shawnkyr Nuruodo unterstützte ihn dabei nicht und begab sich mit der ihren Gruppe nach der Invasion von Borleias zurück in den Chiss-Raum, während Fels Leute die GFFA weiterhin unterstützten.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – RebellenträumeDas Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Aufstand der Rebellen Im Jahre 28 NSY plante der Neue Jedi-Orden unter der Führung des Jedi-Meisters Luke Skywalker eine Expedition in den Äußeren Rand und zu den Chiss, um diese zu bitten, mit den Kommandanten der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte der Chiss zu sprechen, da sie Informationen über den verschollenen Planeten Zonama Sekot suchten. Teilweise bekamen sie bei den Planungen Unterstützung des im Dienste der Chiss stehenden Generals Jagged Fel, dem Sohn von Baron Soontir Fel, und brachen letztendlich zu den Chiss auf. miniatur|rechts|180px|Fel empfängt die Jedi auf Csilla. Nachdem sie einige Schwierigkeiten im imperialen Raum hatten, der von den Yuuzhan Vong attackiert wurde, stießen sie letztendlich auf die Chiss Hess'irolia'nuruodo, die die Jedi freundlich aufnahm und zum Heimatplaneten der Chiss, Csilla, eskortierte. Dort traf die Jedi-Koalition auf den Baron Soontir Fel, der ihnen Zugang zur Bibliothek der Chiss gewährte. Dort versuchten einige Chiss, seine Tochter Wynssa Fel zu entführen, jedoch spürte Jacen Solo dir Gefahr und konnte Luke und die anderen warnen, sodass die Entführung misslang. Danach halfen Soontir, seine Frau Syal Antilles Fel und der beiden Tochter bei der Suche nach den Informationen über Zonama Sekot, die letztendlich gefunden wurden. Zufrieden konnte die Gruppe abziehen und wurde von Irolia durch die Unbekannten Regionen geführt, bis sie letztendlich auf Zonama Sekot trafen. Der Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong konnte nur dank einiger Chiss gewonnen werden, die die GFFA bei ihrem Kampf unterstützten.Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter – Vereint durch die Macht Krieg mit den Killiks Im Jahre 35 NSY befanden sich die Chiss in einem Krieg mit den Killiks, die Gebiete des Chiss-Territoriums beanspruchten. Zwar verbietet es ihr Kodex den Chiss, als erste anzugreifen, doch hatten die Killiks sie sozusagen provoziert, als sie in ihr Gebiet eindrangen. Besonders beschwerten sich die Chiss darüber, dass sich die Jedi Jaina Solo Fel, Zekk, Lowbacca, Tesar Sebatyne, Tahiri Veila und Tekli einmischten, dem verschollenen und wiederentdeckten Raynar Thul beizustehen. Die Chiss sandten Botschafter nach Coruscant zu Luke Skywalker, um sich bei diesem zu beschweren, doch da der nichts von dieser Mission wusste, zog Mitt'swe'kleoni wieder ab und die Chiss begannen, selbst gegen die Killiks vorzugehen. Nachdem die Chiss in mehrere heftige Gefechte verwickelt wurden, begannen die Killiks damit, auch die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen anzugreifen und mehrere Insekten-Spezies schlossen sich ihnen an. Die Chiss, die sogar Leute an die Killiks verloren, weil sie diese in ihr Schwarmbewusstsein mit hineinzogen. Nachdem die Chiss von Coruscant abgezogen waren, schickte die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen ebenfalls Botschafter zu den Chiss, unter denen Leia Organa Solo und Han Solo waren. Allerdings wurden sie von den Chiss nicht freundlich empfangen und gefangen genommen. Die Chiss versuchten sie zu verhören und planten dafür sogar, sie zu foltern, jedoch gelang es Leias Noghri, sie zu befreien und sie konnten fliehen. miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Schlacht von Tenupe. Letztendlich entschied sich die Galaktische Föderation Freier Allianzen dazu, die Chiss dennoch zu unterstützen, da von Raynar Thul, der nun die Killiks führte, eine zu große Gefahr ausginge und griffen deshalb unter anderem in der Entscheidungsschlacht von Tenupe ein, in der Gilad Pellaeon und Luke Skywalker jedoch nicht allzu höflich empfangen wurden, da die Chiss darauf bestanden, diesen Krieg selbst auszufechten. Die Schlacht auf dem Planeten tobte und die Chiss verloren immer mehr Truppen, doch setzten sie weiter und weiter nach. Pellaeon und Skywalker entscheideten sich mittlerweile dazu, Raynar Thul und Lomi Plo zu töten, die Führerschaft der Killiks. Nachdem den beiden dies gelungen war zogen sich die Killiks auf dem Planeten und im Raum zurück und die Chiss konnten wieder beruhigt hinter ihre Grenzen zurückkehren, wenngleich sie noch immer wütend auf die Allianz und die Jedi waren und an eine Rückkehr der Killiks glaubten. Konfrontation mit Natasi Daala 45 NSY hielten die Chiss und das Imperium der Hand zu Imperator Jagged Fel, als dieser von Ex-Staatschefin Natasi Daala und einigen Moffs über Exodo II angegriffen wurde. Teile des Imperiums unterstützten dort den Sohn ihres Barons Soontir Fel in der Schlacht. Die Chiss trafen mit mehreren Sternzerstörern, Abfangkreuzern und Klauenjägern in der Schlacht ein und kämpften vernichtend gegen Natasi Daala und ihre Moffs, sodass sie mehrere Schiffe verlor und auch einige der Moffs starben. Ein neuer Fel – ein neues Imperium Obgleich sie noch immer viel Wert auf ihre Abgeschiedenheit legten, stiegen einige von ihnen auch 137 NSY noch in hohe Stellungen auf, wobei sie immer ihren alten Bündnissen treu blieben und statt den Dunklen Lord der Sith Darth Krayt unterstützten sie das Exil-Imperium des Roan Fel. Dort war unter anderem der Chiss Fehlaaur'aitel'loro als Moff und leitete dort das Diplomatische Korps. Als Imperator Roan Fel fliehen musste, nachdem er von Krayt verraten wurden war, unterstütze das Chiss-Reich und insbesondere Fehlaaur'aitel'loro ihn, den wahren Imperator. Bekannte Individuen miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Dunkle Jedi Sev'rance Tann. miniatur|rechts|180px|Der Barkeeper Baldarek. miniatur|rechts|180px|Jedi Kung'urama'nuruodo. miniatur|rechts|180px|Die Forscherin Panha. miniatur|rechts|180px|Moff Fehlaaur'aitel'loro. *Mitth'raw'nuruodo – Der wohl bekannteste Chiss war Großadmiral Thrawn, der bei seinem Feldzug die Neue Republik beinahe in die Knie zwang. *Ina'ganet'nuruodo – Ina'ganet'nuruodo war während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges eine Offizierin der Chiss. *Chaf'ees'aklaio – Feesa war die Adjutantin und Nichte Formbis und begleitete diesen zu den Überresten des Extragalaktischen Flugprojekts. *Sev'rance Tann – Sev'rance Tann war General der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme und eine Dunkle Chiss-Jedi.Galactic Battlegrounds *Baldarek – Baldarek war einer der wenigen Chiss, die nicht im Dienste irgendeiner Fraktion standen; er war Barkeeper auf Nar Shaddaa.Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast *Chaf'orm'bintrano – Formbi war ein Aristocra und Angehöriger Fünften Herrschenden Familie, der seinerzeit einen Krieg mit den Vagaari anzettelte. *Prard'ras'kleoni – Drask war General der Chiss und militärischer Kommandant der Expedition zur Absturzstelle des Extragalaktischen Flugprojekts. *Shawnkyr Nuruodo – Shawnkyr Nuruodo war Pilotin in Jagged Fels Staffel und Angehörige des Hauses Thrawn. *Mitth'ras'safis – Thrass war Bruder des Thrawns, jedoch wurden die beiden von der Mitth-Familie aufgenommen, in der er Syndic wurde. *Hess'irolia'nuruodo – Irolia war Angehörige der Nuruodos und begleitete die Skywalkers 28 NSY durch den Chiss-Raum. *Kung'urama'nuruodo – Kung'urama'nuruodo war einer der wenigen Chiss-Jedi und erhielt im Orden der Jedi einen für die Chiss ungewöhnlichen Kernnamen: Nuru Kungurama.In geheimer Mission – Das Breakout-Team *Antaria Wellos – Antaria Wellos war ebenfalls eine Jedi des alten Ordens, welche ungewöhnlicherweise die komplette Säuberung überlebte.Star Wars Galaxies – An Empire Divided *Panha – Panha war während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges eine Wissenschaftlerin und starb in selbigem Kriege durch die Yuuzhan Vong.Invasion – Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong *Mitt'swe'kleoni – Tswek war Aristocra der Chiss, der 35 NSY als Abgesandter der Chiss den Neuen Jedi-Orden aufsuchte, um sich bei ihnen wegen Einmischung in Grenzstreitigkeiten zu beschweren. *Eprill – Eprill war gegen 28 NSY eine ehrgeizige Adjutantin Jagged Fels, auf deren Rat er hohen Wert legte. *Fehlaaur'aitel'loro – Fehlaaur, ebenfalls ein seltener Kernname, war Moff des Exil-Imperiums Roan Fels und ein ihm treuer Untergebener. *Ar'alani – Ar'alani war eine weibliche Admiralin des Reiches der Chiss, die am Krieg gegen die Vagaari beteiligt war. *Baltke – Baltke war ein Commander der Chiss, der während der Schwarmkriege Leia Organa Solo gefangen nahm. *Brast'alshi'barku – Talshib war Kapitän der Chaf Envoy und diente unter Chaf'orm'bintrano. *Jer'Jo Cam'co – Jer'Jo Cam'co war der Gründersyndics, der die Vorgeschobene Verteidigungsflotte einführte und dessen Name häufig in den Büchern der Chiss-Expeditionsbibliothek auf Csilla auftaucht. *Cyndra – Cyndra war eine 990 VSY auf Serenno lebende Chiss, die seinerzeit von Darth Zannah getötet wurde. *Daer'ey'ath – Reya war eine Spionin der Chiss, die 35 NSY nicht ganz freiwillig von den Killiks aufgenommen wurde. *Jocell – Jocell war eine Pilotin unter Jagged Fel, die während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges Jaina Solos Zwillingssonnen-Staffel beitrat. *Kres'ten'tarthi – Stent war ein Chiss im Imperium der Hand und Kommandant der Phalanx von Mitth'raw'nuruodo. *Kthira'shi'ktarloo'' – Ashik hatte die Position des Anführers von Jagged Fels Personenschutz inne, konnte aber 44 NSY ein Attentat nicht verhindern, welches allerdings es fehlschlug.Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rückschlag *Miza – war ein Pilot unter Jagged Fel, der während des Yuuzhan-Vong-Krieges Jaina Solos Zwillingssonnen-Staffel beitrat. *Prard'enc'iflar – Prard'enc'iflar war ein Chiss-Kommandant, der 22 NSY mit Mara Jade Skywalker und ihrem Mann zusammen arbeitete. *Sev'eere'nuruodo – Sev'eere'nuruodo war Botschafterin der Chiss und trat 22 VSY mit der Neuen Republik in Kontakt. *Spiker – Spiker war Mitglied von Big Gizz' Schlägerbande, die häufig Aufträge für den Hutten Jabba Desilijic Tiure annahm.Schatten des Imperiums *Vero'tog'leo – Vero'tog'leo drang mit seiner Truppe 36 NSY in den Millennium Falken ein, wonach er von Leias Noghri übel zugerichtet wurde. *Yal'avi'kema – Yal'avi'kema war der Cheffingenieur der Springhawk, dem Flaggschiff der Zweiten Voraustruppe der Vorgeschobenen Verteidigungsflotte. *Zark Zwei – Zark Zwei war eine Pilotin, die 36 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin während der Schwarmkriege in der Zark-Staffel flog. Hinter den Kulissen *Im Roman Die Kundschafter sind sich Chiss und Republik gegenseitig völlig unbekannt, in Die Regel der Zwei – welcher knapp 1000 Jahre früher spielt – kommt dagegen die auf Serenno lebende Cyndra vor. Auch in weiteren Romanen seien die Chiss der Republik gänzlich unbekannt, obwohl es sogar bereits einige Chiss-Jedi im Orden gegeben hatte. *Im Roman Das Verderben sagte Jagged Fel, seine Mutter habe fünf Kinder geboren, jedoch hat sie insgesamt sechs Kinder. Dies erklärt sich durch die Tatsache, dass Cem Fel das so genannte „Schattenkind“ der Familie darstellt – eine alte Tradition der Chiss, bei der ein Nachkomme einer wichtigen Familie versteckt wird, damit Feinde dieser Familie nicht die Möglichkeit haben, die gesamte Blutlinie auszulöschen. *Der erste Auftritt der Chiss erfolgte als Mitth'raw'nuruodo, Thrawn, im ersten Roman der Thrawn-Trilogie von Timothy Zahn, Erben des Imperiums. Der Name seiner Spezies wird allerdings erst in folgenden Romanen anderer Reihen oder Sachbüchern genannt. *Im MMORPG The Old Republic sind die Chiss eine der wählbaren Spezies für sith-imperiale Charaktere. Man kann die Spezies auch für republikanische Charaktere zur Verfügung stellen, in dem man einen Charakter auf imperialer Seite auf Level 50 gebracht hat oder man kann die Spezies im Vermächtnis freischalten. Quellen * *''Die Kundschafter'' *''In geheimer Mission'' – Das Breakout-Team *''Einsame Entscheidungen'' *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Erben des Imperiums *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Die Dunkle Seite der Macht *''Thrawn-Trilogie'' – Das letzte Kommando *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Schatten der Vergangenheit *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Blick in die Zukunft *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Der Zorn des Admirals *''Die Verschollenen'' *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rebellenträume *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstand der Rebellen *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Die Ruinen von Coruscant *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Der verschollene Planet *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Wider alle Hoffnung *''Das Erbe der Jedi-Ritter'' – Vereint durch die Macht *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die Königsdrohne *''Dunkles Nest'' – Die verborgene Königin *''Dunkles Nest'' – Der Schwarmkrieg *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Rückschlag *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Aufstieg *''Das Verhängnis der Jedi-Ritter'' – Apokalypse *''Schatten des Imperiums (Comic)'' *''Invasion'' – Angriff der Yuuzhan Vong *''Legacy'' – Die Klauen des Drachen *''Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Jedi Knight II – Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' – An Empire Divided *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * * *''The Old Republic'' (Kodexeintrag: Machtsensitive Chiss) }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Chiss en:Chiss es:Chiss fi:Chissit it:Chiss pt:Chiss ru:Чиссы Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Humanoiden Kategorie:Legends